Unexpected Arrangement's
by xToxicWaste
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet are Cousins. What will they do when They are forced into Marriage? Rebel of course! Knocking out their driver with a pineapple they decide to live like normal people! What happens when they happen to meet with the people they were suppose to marry? Nalu! SOME Grayza
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI! IT'S ME ARIA AGAIN! OK SO I KNOW THAT I'M SUPPOSE TO BE FOCUSING MORE ON MY OTHER STORIES BUT LIKE THIS IDEA CAME TO ME! SO HERE YOU GO!**

**WARNING: THE COUPLES IN THIS STORY ARE GOING TO BE NALU – NATSU AND LUCY AND GRAYZA! GRAY AND ERZA..At least that's what I think that pairing's called.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL! TT^TT! IF I DID THEN NATSU AND LUCY WOULD OF BEEN TOGETHER LONG AGO! ANYWAY ENJOY!**

**Xxx**

Lucy frowned as she sat down in her room looking out her window she could see at the maid's and butler's rushing around sorting out things, she let out a sigh. Usually Lucy would be exited for the arrival for her cousin coming over, Erza Scarlet.

Lucy looked up to her cousin Erza, she was incredibly beautiful and was amazing at combat, Erza had beautiful long scarlet hair which reached approximately to her hips, maybe a little shorter but nevertheless it did suit her. Erza was also pretty stubborn herself but Lucy didn't mind, though she always did manage to get things to go her way, after all she was very...Persuasive when she wanted to be.

However the reason Lucy was so blue was because of the news her father had said, Lucy buried her face in her hands. That stupid old man had forced her to get into marriage with some rich weirdo in another town! Again! Along with Erza, however she was supposed to get married to her 'fiancé's' his cousin!

Once Erza was suppose to arrive in the carriage she would have to remain seated in there and Lucy would join her. Lucy groaned, Just what in God's name did she do to deserve this? Her eyes had drifted towards the suitcases which lied on the marble floor.

Sighing Lucy got up and walked over towards the draws, It was beautifully designed, wooden and hand crafted with floral designs and coated with snow white paint. As Lucy opened it she pulled out a leather covered book, her delicate hands running up and down the cover.

_Cinderella. _

Well Lucy had to admit she always wanted a prince charming, but not like this! She had always fantasized about it being with someone she actually knew and someone who liked her for herself and not just because she was some heiress.

Lucy let out another sigh, she was actually sort of grateful she didn't end up like Cinderella. Cinderella had some wacked step-mother and two bimbo sisters, Lucy snorted; yeah like she needed that. Her Father alone was already wacked as it was ever since her mother had died, The thought of it still pained her, she had not fully gotten over the fact that her Mother Layla Heartfilia had passed away when Lucy was just Five years of age.

Lucy had quickly managed to put her book down when she had heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Lucy stood politely in her room as she watched the maid open the door and bow. "Lucy-sama It appears that Erza-Sama has arrived, The carriage it waiting for you."

Lucy smiled and thanked the maid before handing her some of her luggage while more maids and such carried the rest down the stairs. Sighing Lucy quickly grabbed her Celestial keys, putting them into a smaller bag she walked down the stairs and made her way into the carriage, flashing a smiling towards Erza, which she returned.

Once all the luggage was placed and Lucy was seated she gave a wave towards the maids and butlers while they left, once out of their sight Lucy let out a long sigh and sat back down, She looked over to Erza who seemed to be deep in thought, Lucy could understand that. They were heading towards a strange kingdom after all.

Erza and Lucy did some small talk, the usual 'Hello's' and 'how are you?' Lucy looked out of the window and sighed before speaking. "Say Erza..."

Lucy heard a soft 'hm?'

"Do you honestly want to go through this?" Lucy said, looking over towards the scarlet haired mage.

Erza turned her head to face Lucy and shrugged. "It's not like we can help it, But I rather not go through with this."

Lucy nodded before turning her head to look back outside the window.

**Xxx**

"Are you serious?" The man who spoke sounded seriously ticked off, no doubt about that. The young salamander just glared at his parents.

"Well Natsu, as you know us Dragneel's were very close with the Heartfilia's and Scarlet's."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "You forgot about the Fullbuster's" Natsu hated to admit it but his best friend happened to be a Fullbuster, though he would never admit that to him. Oh hell no, not in a million years. Gray Fullbuster was both his enemy and best friend slash cousin, if that sort of thing was even possible.

Natsu watched his father Igneel nod with his onyx eyes,

"Ah Yes, the Fullbuster's." Igneel spoke as he smiled knowingly, which resulted Natsu to just roll his eyes at the old geezer.

Igneel chuckled before looking over towards his son. "Now Natsu, I agree that this is a little unexpected and such. Your mother had wished to keep it a secret and we both know I cannot deny her wrath." Igneel shuddered before continuing. "However you two will not get married right away, your mother had instructed that you two would meet first and we'll see how it goes on from there."

Natsu felt relief wash over him after that. All he had to do was dislike her right? Couldn't be that hard. She would probably be like all the others anyway.

**Xxx**

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she continued to gaze out the window, She did NOT want to end up marrying some wacko, and because of that Lucy had come up with a plan. A smirk made it's way over towards her delicate features. She just had to wait until they made it into the kingdom and from there she could make her escape! She would knock the driver out with her amazing throwing skills and her reliable coconut! The only problem however was where on earth would she find a coconut, but oh well. Her pineapple would have to do.

Erza raised an eyebrow as she looked towards her fellow companion stuck in the carriage. "Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

Erza blinked. Was it just her or did Lucy's voice sound...Menacing and mischievous? Was she planning something ridiculous again like the time she had dug a huge hole in the middle of the garden and cover it with a rug hoping her prey would fall into it? However much to Erza's amusement her butler had fallen into that pit. Erza would of chuckled at the memory if Lucy wasn't looking so diabolical at the moment.

"What are you planning?" Erza smirked when she caught the surprised look on Lucy's face but was quickly replaced by one of her own smirks as she looked over to Erza fully and grinned.

"I've got a plan to get us out of this hell hole of a situation?"

Erza seemed to perk up at that. After all even she wanted to run away from this madness of a forced marriage. She wanted to meet someone who actually took the time to get to know her. However Erza, being the stubborn red head would never admit it.

"Really?"

Lucy's grin expanded as she leaned over towards her cousin and whispered something into her ear, hoping to get her approval.

Erza's hopes had died when Lucy had mentioned the pineapple. There was no way in hell that she could possibly knock out the driver. Lucy, being Lucy had a horrible aim.

"So you in Erza?" Lucy's grin was so huge that it even managed to slightly freak out Erza, however she refused to show it as she kept her posture.

"That will never work Lucy." Erza said rolling her eyes.

Lucy huffed and pouted. "Of course it will work! But if it does will you come with me?"

Erza sighed but looked over towards the blonde who had now currently been looking at her with puppy dog eyes. Yes even the all mighty Erza had to give in to that.

"Alright, Alright. If your plan is successful then yes I will join you on your expedition."

Lucy beamed towards her Scarlet haired cousin and nodded so much that the reequip made got worried if her head would fall of her neck.

Xxx

After some hours it was finally time to set Lucy's plan into action! Lucy got her pineapple ready and opened the window once she saw a town, she immediately called over to the driver.

"Excuse me Sir! Is this the town where we will be arriving?"

The driver looked back towards the young blonde and smiled. "Yes Ma'am it is."

Lucy frowned when he looked back towards the road. She felt bad that she was about to knock the poor guy out, but it had to be done.

Once they were close enough for her and Erza to walk the rest of the way she immediately steadied her aim, once it was steady she chucked the fruit towards the poor man who would be hit. Lucy's eyes had widened when he fell, the horses. Not knowing what to do just stopped and looked around.

Lucy sighed before stepping out and smiling, however she felt sympathy for the poor man and walked over to him, grabbing his arm and putting it over her shoulder she dragged him towards the carriage and placed him inside laying down on his back. She looked over towards Erza who stared at her with her mouth in the shape of a mini 'o' Lucy grinned and walked over towards Erza.

"Great! Now that my plan came out successful we can finally run away and live normal lives!" Lucy beamed while Erza just rolled her eyes. "And just where do you expect us to stay?"

"Well we have a carriage with our luggage and an unconscious driver. We could just take over the reins and head towards the nearest inn and stay there for now, Later we can focus on getting a job and apartments and such." Lucy said grinning

Sighing Erza had to admit. It was a good plan, they both had bought plenty of money so why not? "Ok, That would probably do. But I suggest we change into something more...common like rather than dresses." Erza suggested staring down towards their clothes.

Lucy blinked but shrugged. "We can sort that out later. First we need to get to some inn before our driver wakes up."

Erza let out another sigh before nodding and stepping into the driver's seat, she grabbed onto the reins and looked towards her blonde companion and raised an eyebrow. "Well are you coming or not?"

Lucy just rolled her eyes before stepping into the carriage, sitting opposite towards the now unconscious driver. Closing the carriage door she wondered what their parents would do if they found out. Would they check this town first? Lucy just sighed and looked out the window once again. She then wondered if doing this was really the best choice. She decided to shrug it off for now, besides. What could possibly go wrong?

**xxx**

Lucy beamed when they arrived towards what looked like an Inn. Lucy jumped out of the carriage and looked over to Erza.

"Will this be sufficient?"

Lucy merely chuckled at Erza, she really needed to learn to not be formal around her. She decided to let it slip for now before smiling and nodding towards Erza.

"What should we do about him though?" Erza raised an eyebrow and shrugged "I could take him and the carriage further away if you would like."

Lucy smiled at her cousin's kindness but shook her head. "No, It's fine. You've already done enough as it is. You just go into the Inn and book us a room." Erza blinked but nodded and went inside the building.

After some moments some young boys came out and carried their luggage inside. Lucy smiled once all their luggage was gone, apart from her small bag. She insisted that she could carry it towards one of the men who politely asked if he should take it in.

Lucy rolled her eyes and sat into the driver's seat. Determined to get as far away from the inn as possible, taking the reins she then drove far away from the place. Sighing, she didn't want to cause to much trouble for the poor driver. After all it wasn't really his fault she got sent here, he was just doing his job. Sighing she looked around she had managed to drive towards a park. Realising how dark it was getting she was determined to get there fast then get back fast. She then blinked. Was it safe to keep the man in a park? Shaking her head she made a U-turn and managed to get towards a quiet are. Lucy let out another sigh and got out of the driver's seat.

Once she was out of that seat the young Heartfilia rummaged through her bag. Pulling out a couple of jewels she opened the carriage door and put them into his jacket pocket before smiling and walking of.

She then blinked. Just where the heck was she? She immediately turned her head around in all directions having some hope that she would remember where she was and bolt out of here. However her hopes crushed when she still had no clue on where the heck she was. Lucy began to panic just what should she do at a time like this? She had no clue about the people here or the routes to places and it was getting dark! Lucy immediately began to run just to end up slamming against a tree.

A tree!

...Just how did it end up like this? She would have been humiliated if someone was here! But much to her happiness no one was there to witness her embarrassing situation.

.

.

.

Laughter.

What the heck? Was someone laughing at her or was she imagining things? Lucy turned her head around determined to find the source. She would defiantly not stand for someone to laugh at her! She then stopped her head from turning and narrowed her eyes towards the figure.

She then blinked. He was actually good looking. He was slightly tanned, and he had onyx eyes. His hair however was...How could she put this? Pink.

Lucy felt the curves of her mouth go upwards as she then began to laugh, Oh boy this was rich. A boy with pink hair! Well that's something you don't see everyday.

"You're weird."

Lucy blinked and stopped laughing. What the heck? Why'd he call her weird? She raised an eyebrow at him.

"And just how am I the weird one Pinky?"

He then frowned. "Well first of all, you ran straight into a tree, then you fall and stay silent. Then when I start to laugh you laugh."

Lucy just stared at him. "And how's that weird?"

The pink haired kid just shrugged towards her before smirking. "So what's a young lady like you doing out here all on your own?"

Lucy then glared at him and got up putting her hands on her hips. "Well for one thing, I'm not going to be telling my whole life story so some wacko I just met."

He blinked. "What does your life story have to do with this?"

Lucy just shrugged. "It just does. Guess you can say we ran away."

"We?"

Lucky blinked. Fuck she was stupid! Letting things slip out! She sighed before shrugging once again. "Yeah me and my...Cousin."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really now?"

Lucy rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "Yes really Peasant- I mean kid."

He stared at her. "...Are you a royal or something?"

Lucy's eyes had widened the slightest before she shook her head vigorously. "No!"

He just continued to stare before chuckling making the poor blonde pout.

"Anyway what's your name?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Aren't the gentlemen supposed to introduce themselves first?"

He seemed taken back at that before a smirk appeared onto his features. "Fine." He then kneeled to the ground holding onto her hand and kissing it tenderly. "My name Is Natsu Drag-" He then coughed slightly before continuing. "Just Natsu would be fine milady."

Lucy seemed unaffected. "Charmed. Lucy Heatfil-" Lucy then stopped and shook her head. "Just Lucy."

He blinked. Heartfil? Was she going to say Heartfilia? Shaking it off he stood up and grinned at her. "Pleased with the introduction I'm hoping?"

Lucy just shrugged then smiled. "Well Natsu, it was nice meeting you but now I have to get back towards my Inn." Lucy then muttered. "Wherever the hell it is."

Natsu grinned at her. "What idiot would forget where their own inn was?"

Lucy stared at him. He heard her? Damn. This kid probably had like super hearing or something. Deciding it was nothing Lucy just frowned at him.

"Well I'm sorry for being forgetful! Me and my cousin had just gotten into this freaking town like less than 35 minutes ago! I'm sorry for not memorizing all the routes to places!"

Natsu Just rolled his eyes before grabbing onto her hand and walking. "What the heck- Natsu!"

"I'm taking you towards your Inn, duh."

Lucy frowned deepened "Do you even know what Inn I'm staying in?"

Natsu just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, there's only one inn in the entire kingdom."

Lucy blinked "Really? Wha-! But this place is huge!"

Natsu merely chucked at the blonde's reaction and continued to walk.

"You know you can let go of my hand now."

He just shrugged before letting go, then put his hands behind his head while Lucy continued to walk next to him.

"So Lucy..."

"Hm?"

"Why are you wearing that?" He spoke, gesturing towards her dress.

Lucy blinked. Oh yeah, she needed to get some new clothes. "Because I just am, I'll be buying more common clothes later on."

Natsu blinked. Common? He decided to shrug it off and continued to walk. "So why were you out here in the first place?"

Lucy just shrugged "Needed to get some fresh air."

Natsu sighed "Then why go out at this time?"

Lucy frowned "What's with all the questions?"

Natsu rolled his eyes then kicked a rock. "Just curious I guess, You really shouldn't go out by yourself at this time."

Lucy pouted "Yeah, Yeah I'll be more careful next time mom."

Natsu frowned. "Luce I'm being serious."

Lucy blinked then stopped and stared at him. "Wow don't even know you for a full hour and your already giving me nick names." She chuckled but nodded. "Yeah I understand I'll stop coming out at this time." She smiled and ruffled his hair.

**xxx**

**A/N: TADAAA! MY SECOND NALU FANFIC! 8'D! HORRAY! IS IT SHORT?! I RAN OUT OF IDEAS! D8 SORRY! ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR READING AND R N R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK! YEAH I'M BACK BABY! UPDATING AGAIN ^-^ OK! SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: IdoNotOwnFairyTailButSerious lyWishIDidSoICouldBragAboutI tInPeople'sFaces.**

**Enjoy!**

**Xxx**

Lucy stared dumbfounded as Natsu proudly stood in front of the inn, she then suddenly broke out into a wide grin.

"You did it Pinky! Now I don't have to worry about Erza sending out a search party!" She exclaimed running to pull the baffled Pink haired mage into a hug, causing the poor salamander to slightly blush.

"Erza?"

"My Cousin." Lucy smiled and looked back towards the inn.

Natsu chuckled and nodded. "You and your cousin are living together?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah for now, we just happened to move in today after an...Interesting turn of events."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

Lucy chuckled at the memory. "Oh yes, it was pretty odd."

Natsu smiled and nodded. "You know, you look pretty familiar."

Lucy blinked. Shit, did he know? "R-Really?"

"Yeah, You said your name was Luigi right?"

A vain popped out of Lucy's head. "I said LUCY. Repeat after me, Lu-Cy"

Natsu blinked in surprise as he stared at her wide eyed. "Your name's not Luigi?"

Lucy gaped at him, he thought her name was Luigi?! What kind of idiot get's Lucy and Luigi mixed up! What next! Did he somehow manage to think Erza was Mario?

"You know you should close your mouth Lucy, you'll catch flies."

Lucy pouted. "You're mean Pinky!"

"It's Natsu."

"I prefer Pinky."

"And I quite like Luigi,"

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Touché"

Natsu just laughed and ruffled her hair. "Well see you around Lucy!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Wait Pinky!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow and turned around. "Yeah?"  
Lucy sighed, a light blush forming on her cheeks as she mumbled something.

"Wait what?"

"I SAID I'M GOING TO NEED A TOUR GUIDE FOR THIS GIANT KINGDOM!"

Natsu burst into laughter as she just pouted staring at him. It didn't help that he was laughing, frowning Lucy turned around and began to walk away, inside of the inn muttering on how stupid he was.

"Hey Lucy!"

Lucy huffed and kept on walking.

"I'll show you and your cousin around tomorrow with my cousin!"

Lucy blinked as she stopped around turned around to face a grinning Natsu. Holy hell, when did he get so close? And why was he so tall! "Really? You mean that Natsu?" Lucy's frown was gone but replaced by a wide grin.

Natsu chucked at the blonde's excitement and nodded.

"Great! New clothes!"

Natsu sweat-dropped. Was that all girl's thought about?

Lucy then turned to smile towards him, which caught the poor dragon slayer off guard. "Thanks Natsu!"

Natsu blinked, then chuckled and nodded. "Anytime Luce!"

Lucy laughed and nodded before heading inside. "Bye Natsu!" Lucy waved then skipped inside.

Natsu chuckled. "Lucy, huh?" and with that he turned around and began to walk away, a huge grin plastered onto his features.

**Xxx**

"Erza! I'm back!" Lucy had a huge grin on her face as she entered their room, Lucy blinked in surprise as she saw Erza in her pyjamas and fast asleep on her bed, causing Lucy to pout.

Lucy sighed as she rolled her eyes and got her stuff out. She really wanted to take a bath. Today had been one chaotic day and she really needed to rest. Sighing Lucy half-heartedly dragged her belongings into the bathroom.

**Xxx**

Lucy groaned as she opened her eyes. What the heck? Why was it so loud outside! Groaning Lucy pulled the covers over her head on her bed. Annoyed with the noise outside, She would have to sort that out later.

"Lucy! Wake up!"

Lucy blinked as she slowly peeped out of the covers of her bed, separate to Erza's. "What do you want Erza? It's like 7 in the morning!"

Erza gave her a blank stare. "Lucy, it's 1:00 in the afternoon."

"WHAT!" Lucy pulled the covers off. "Why didn't you tell me!" Lucy began running all over the place getting ready as Erza stared in full amusement as the clumsy blonde rushed around.

Erza chuckled. "Lucy, you do know we don't have any classes right?" That caused Lucy to immediately come towards a halt.

"No...Classes?"

Erza rolled her eyes. "Yes Lucy, no classes."

"Then why the heck did you wake me up for!" Lucy groaned as she closed her eyes and turned around to collapse onto her bed, her head greeted by the soft pillows.

.

.

.

Where the heck were her pillows! Her head was resting on something...hard? Lucy opened to her eyes only to be greeted by someone's chest.

"HOLY SHIT-!" Lucy's eyes widened as she immediately sat up and stared in horror at the grinning pink haired kid. "WHAT THE FU-! ERZA! WHY IS PINKY HERE?! NO, WAIT. WHY DID YOU EVEN LET HIM IN?!"

Lucy blinked in surprise as she heard laughter. Was she being punked'?

"Oh god, You were right flame brain! She really is something!"

Lucy blinked, now that was a voice she didn't recognise. Pouting Lucy turned around only to meet another weirdo, He had raven black hair which looked like a very dark blue, his eyes were also a deep shade of blue while his hair was a mess, he also had no shirt.

"Oh my God, another wacko! Holy crap is Pinky contagious?"

The stripper immediately stopped laughing and stared at her. "How am I a wacko?"

"Well I should probably call you stripper since you're only in your boxers."

"How am I-" The boy looked down and his eyes widened. "Holy shit! When did this happen?!" the 'stripper' started looking all over the place for his 'missing' clothes.

Lucy then heard another person laughing and turned her head around to be greeted by a pair of onyx eyes. "Natsu, why the fuck are you in my house?"

Natsu rolled his eyes but smirked. "Last time I remembered, a flushed blonde had asked me to show her and her cousin around town, and I, being the gentlemen had accepted to come along with my cousin. Oh, and for your information Luigi, this is a inn, not your house."

Lucy stared at him frowning. "Shut up Pinky! And I wasn't flushed! I was just cold! So my face was all red! And my name is not Luigi it's Lucy. And since when were you a gentlemen?"

Natsu just shrugged but continued to grin, "Whatever. Anyway, how long are you going to be sitting on me? Not that I'm applying you should get off, we could...get to know each other."

Lucy's eye twitched as she glared at the now smirking pink haired boy, she immediately grabbed the nearest book and slammed it against his head.

"Ow! What the heck was that for! I was just kidding blonde!"

Lucy merely huffed and got of the dragon slayer and sat on the edge of the bed, she then turned to face a very amused Erza and Gray.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What? What did I do!"

"Nothing." Erza spoke, chuckling.

Lucy frowned but decided to say nothing.

**Xxx**

Natsu and Gray sweat-dropped as they watched helplessly as the girl's began to run around all over the place with their wallets- Yes. The boy's wallets. Oh the joy. They both continued to stare wide eyed with jaws touching the ground as they walked around with shopping bags before suddenly being dragged of towards some other store. Oh when will the torture end?

Natsu and Gray's eyes both twitched in unison as they had found themselves in a clothing store sitting down. So far Lucy and Erza had made them watch them trying on different outfits, over and over again! They had already seen about twenty different outfits!

Natsu was ready to yank his hair out and as for Gray, he was waiting for the right moment to get the hell out of there.

Erza stepped out of the changing room's with a pair of jean shorts and a light orange hoodie, nodding in satisfaction of herself in the mirror. She had knee length socks on and a pair of white sneakers.

Lucy grinned as she stepped out soon after, wearing white shorts and a white shirt going over one of her shoulders. She wore a pair of black converse and white knee length socks. She beamed as she ran to hug Erza.

"Erza! I can actually walk!"

The red haired mage merely chuckled as she watched the young blonde run around in happiness.

Lucy then grabbed one of Erza's arms, startling the poor girl. "Come on Erza! We still have to buy food!" She then ran out of the store with Erza leaving the two boys alone in the store.

"Did they just..." Gray started

"...Leave us?" Natsu said, staring at the place were the young girl's once were.

Gray nodded as he sighed and rolled his eyes "Come on flame brain, let's go find them."

As they were leaving the lady working stopped them, causing them both to stare at her, both raising their eyebrow's.

"E-Excuse me sir's but you didn't pay."

Natsu blinked "Pay?"

"F-For the two girls."

This time it was Gray's turn to blink "Eh?"

"T-They said you would be paying! I'm sorry!"

Natsu and Gray stared. "B-But they have our wallets"

Natsu just shook his head. "Just leave it on my tab."

The ram immediately nodded. "Name?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Gray Fullbuster."

The young girl's eyes immediately widened. "Y-You two are the princes?! I'm sorry! I should of known!"

Natsu sighed, running a hand through his pink- sorry. Please pardon that, SALMON hair.

"It's fine, we'll just be going then." Gray rushed, shoving his companion out the door.

**Xxx**

Natsu let out a long sigh of relief as they had all returned home, He dropped the bags and collapsed onto Lucy's bed, face down. The poor salamander had been forced to carry all of Lucy's bags or face the wrath of Erza Scarlet. Natsu shuddered; he NEVER wanted to go through that horrible, traumatic experience ever again.

Lucy smiled as she hummed, moving around the room they rented. "Damn, we really need to rent ourselves an apartment." Lucy muttered.

"No kidding," Natsu spoke, rolling his eyes in the process.

"But we're going to have to start working." Lucy started, sweat-dropping.

"Actually I found this cafe we could work at." Erza interrupted smiling, sitting on the edge of her bed with Gray lying down on the floor in defeat, causing Natsu to snicker.

"Really Erza?" Lucy spoke, eyes glittering.

"Yeah, the jewels we have now won't last long, even if we did bring plenty."

Lucy found herself nodding to that. "Yeah that's true."

Erza let out a sigh, "Never mind that for now though, we'll worry about it in the morning."

Lucy nodded once again. "But Erza, what about..." She trailed off as Erza glared at her.

"In the Morning." Erza spoke grabbing her pyjamas from the closet and walking towards the bathroom to change.

Lucy rolled her eyes then kicked the two boys out. "Thanks for today! See you tomorrow Natsu, Gray!" Lucy smiled at them then shut the door. Tomorrow was going to be one heck of a day.

**Xxx**

**A/N: YEAH I KNOW! IT'S HELLA SHORT! BUT I HAD TROUBLE WRITING THIS CHAPTER T_T DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK! I'M SORRY! D'8! I'LL TRY HARDER ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! ANYWAY R N R!**


End file.
